


That’s No Lady, That’s My Spy

by flkeysgal98



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: One shot based on the episode in the 6th season. It is a variation of a scene where LeBeau was shot.





	That’s No Lady, That’s My Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on the episode That's No Lady, That's My Spy. I am not stealing anything from the show, just put in the show dialogue as background only, not copyrighting them. All this is a rewrite of the scene where LeBeau is shot.

All five men dove for cover when the Gestapo showed up and began shooting at the car Oskar Dansing was driving and stayed down until the Gestapo started running after his car. Once it quieted down, the men rose to a kneeling position.

"Everybody all right?" Colonel Robert Hogan asked, glancing around to see if there was a further immediate threat to the four men in his command and himself.

"Boy that was pretty close!" Sergeant Andrew Carter exclaimed, sighing in relief that he had not been hit, brushing the snow off his jacket.

"This war is getting dangerous," Sergeant Baker replied, also looking around, wanting to ensure  
no Kraut patrols stumbled on to them.

"At least the German army can't shoot any better than the French army," Corporal Peter Newkirk joked, wiping snow off his nose as he looked around. He was trying to lighten up the situation by taking advantage of his little French friend. LeBeau didn't answer him.

"You going to take that lying down LeBeau?" Newkirk asked, a chuckle coming from every man.

When LeBeau still didn't respond, Newkirk looked back to see the man face down on the ground, his gun lying in the snow by his head, unmoving.

"Louis?" Newkirk queried as he laid his gun in the snow and stepped on the other side of his friend.

"Louis?" Nekirk asked again turning his friend over in his lap. He felt something warm and sticky on his friend's coat, right around his right shoulder.

"Oh no," Newkirk said as he wiped his hand across the stickiness. The Brit cradled LeBeau in his arms before looking up to his commanding officer, saying, "Colonel, my little mate's been hit.”

The other three men didn't move for a few moments. They knew this profession was dangerous, and a life could be lost at any time. But no one expected it to take the little Frenchman, a friend to everyone in camp.

Colonel Hogan was the first to move. "Okay, let's get him to camp where we can check him out better. We don't need the Germans to catch us here in the woods. Most of the Krauts are still looking for Dansing," Hogan ordered as he stood up, his senses on high alert as he looked around.

"Andrew, could you help me carry him? He looks small, but he’s dead weight," Newkirk asked, still kneeling on the ground.

Carter stood up and moved over to Newkirk, helping lift LeBeau off the ground. "That help any?" Carter asked as he took LeBeau's legs.

"Yeah, it does Andrew. Let's get him to camp," Newkirk replied taking his friend's head and shoulders.

"Colonel, I'll walk behind and watch for patrols," Baker commented, falling in behind the group.

"Good. Everyone watch your step. Let's get back to camp before the Krauts start combing the woods for Dansing's contacts that he was meeting," Hogan replied, moving in front of Carter.

The team was on high alert while trying to be as silent as possible as they made their way through the German countryside. The trip back to camp was quick, the group making it back to the tree stump in record time. Hogan opened the top of the secret entrance for the emergency tunnel, Carter climbed down first, Newkirk following carrying LeBeau down the ladder, Carter helping from below. Baker and Hogan followed, Hogan securing the tunnel opening. Carter and Newkirk laid the unconscious man down on a cot in the tunnel near the radio room.

"Andrew, I'm going to need some bandages," Newkirk said, peeling back LeBeau's jacket and shirt, revealing the bullet wound.

"Baker, go get Wilson please," Hogan said, watching Newkirk trying to stop the bleeding. Baker and Carter took off to do their respective assignments.

"Here's where it went in, Colonel. Looks like it's lodged in his shoulder. Wilson is going to have to take it out," Newkirk observed as Carter returned with the bandages, Baker and Wilson behind him.

"What have you got Colonel?" Wilson asked as he came up beside Hogan and Newkirk.

"He took one in the shoulder. It looks like it's lodged in there," Hogan replied as Wilson went over to check LeBeau.

The medic began examining the unconscious Frenchman. "Yeah, it’s lodged near his collar bone. We have to take it out so that he doesn't get an infection," Wilson said looking at Hogan.

"Can't we take him to a hospital?" Carter asked, looking down to his friend worriedly.

"No we can't. If he is put under any anesthetic he could talk as he his coming out of it. Not to mention they would ask a lot of questions, like how he got shot in the first place," Baker said, sitting down in the radio room.

"What do you need Wilson?" Hogan asked.

"I need sterilized tweezers, sulphur, and clean bandages. I need to take the bullet out and soon, I'm just afraid he is going to wake up," Wilson replied as he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Carter, there is some sulphur in my footlocker. Newkirk, get the tweezers and sterilize it over one of the candles. We already have the bandages," Hogan replied.

"Yes Colonel," Carter and Newkirk said as they went to get the items.

When Carter and Newkirk returned, LeBeau began to moan softly.

"Newkirk, try to keep him comfortable while Wilson works," Hogan said as he took the sulphur and bandages from his men. Wilson took the sterilized tweezers from Newkirk and began to work.

LeBeau, still only slightly conscious, began to moan more loudly as Wilson began to take the bullet out of LeBeau's shoulder.

"Louis, it's okay. You have to stay calm mate," Newkirk said, holding down LeBeau's shoulders lightly.

"Got it!" Wilson exclaimed, holding the bullet up. The other three men let out the breath they were holding in.

"Colonel, I need the sulphur. Yeah, there. Let me bandage this wound up," Wilson said as Newkirk let go of LeBeau.

"Will he be alright?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, we need to watch him to make sure no infection starts in his shoulder. I'll check it tomorrow evening," Wilson said as he finished bandaging LeBeau's shoulder.

"What happened? Check what? Why does my shoulder feel like it is on fire?" A weak voice asked.

All looked to see LeBeau looking around in confusion.

"Wilson here will have to check you out tomorrow evening. The Gestapo found Dansing and began shooting, while we were hiding in the bushes. You got hit by a bullet," Hogan said as LeBeau sat up.

"Is Dansing all right?" LeBeau asked.

"We don't know," Baker said, sitting at the radio. He had been trying for the past five minutes to raise Red Riding Hood with no success.

"Louis, are you okay? You gave me quite a fright out there, mate," Newkirk asked, standing next to his friend.

"I'm really tired and my shoulder really hurts, but I think I'll be okay. I can't stand the sight of blood. That's probably why I was unconscious for so long."

"As long as you are okay LeBeau, I'll be heading back to my barracks, Colonel," Wilson said.

"That's fine. Thanks Wilson, for all your help," Hogan said, taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair.

As Wilson left, the radio came to life.

"Red Riding Hood calling Papa Bear."

 


End file.
